1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system and particularly relates to an image forming apparatus that can form an image on each side of a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of image forming apparatuses having a double-sided printing function has increased in recent years, and an increase in the productivity of double-sided printing has been desired. The increase in the productivity of double-sided printing requires appropriate control of the number of recording media conveyed in an image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-37540 discloses a method enabling designation of the number of recording media to be circulated in an image forming apparatus to perform double-sided printing in consideration of the size or type of the recording media designated by a user through a control panel. Such control over the number of recording media to be circulated enables efficient double-sided printing.
However, in this method, the number of recording media to be circulated in the double-sided printing is changed in accordance with settings made by the user. If there is a mistake in setting the size of recording media by the user or the number of recording media to be circulated, the recording media might collide with each other, and thus a paper jam might occur. In addition, such a mistake might cause a decrease in productivity, and thus a decrease in usability.